cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Jamoney
The Nation of Jamoney is ruled by Col. Sanchez Fitswilliam the Wise =Summary= Jamoney is a sizeable, well developed, and ancient nation at 1077 days old with citizens primarily of Italian ethnicity who follow mixed religions. Its technology is first rate and its citizens marvel at the astonishing advancements within their nation. Its citizens pay extremely high taxes and many despise their government as a result. The citizens of Jamoney work diligently to produce Gems and Rubber as tradable resources for their nation. It is a mostly neutral country when it comes to foreign affairs. It will usually only attack another nation if attacked first. It believes nuclear weapons are necessary for the security of its people. The military of Jamoney has been positioned at all border crossings and is arresting all drug traffickers. Jamoney allows its citizens to protest their government but uses a strong police force to monitor things and arrest lawbreakers. It has an open border policy, but in order for immigrants to remain in the country they will have to become citizens first. Jamoney believes in the freedom of speech and feels that it is every citizen's right to speak freely about their government. The government gives whatever is necessary to help others out in times of crisis, even if it means hurting its own economy. Jamoney will not make deals with another country that has a history of inhuman treatment of its citizens. Founding The great nation of Jamoney was founded by Col. Sanchez Fitswilliam the Wise on January 18, 2007. Wonders of the Nation * Central Intelligence Agency * Disaster Relief Agency * Great Monument * Great Temple * Internet * Interstate System * Manhattan Project * National Research Lab * National War Memorial * Social Security System * Space Program * Stock Market * Strategic Defense Initiative =Col. Fitswilliam = Born in a small wayward colony of a once great empire that no longer exists, grew up and worked hard for good grades and to make money for his family. Worked for a short time as a military officer in his home district. Eventually lead a movement to break away from the empire and form The Nation of Jamoney. Accomplishments - Member of ONOS for 6 Months; Reached the Rank of Executor (2/2/07 - 6/13/07) - Served in many campaigns within ONOS; Barn Burners Brigade and Pwning Platoon to name a few. - Served in NPO-ONOS War. - Founder of M*A*S*H. - Served as Commanding Officer of M*A*S*H for 6 Months(6/28/07 - 1/28/08) - Served in the Unjust War; Put three nations into anarchy. - Served as M*A*S*H's Senior Drill Instructor in charge of War and Defense Department. - Took up the post of Commanding Officer of M*A*S*H again in June 2008 until August 2009 - Become part of the Commanding Generals of M*A*S*H. - Involved in the War of the Coalition, Universalis/ Legion War, and Karma War M*A*S*H On June 28, 2007 Col. Fitswilliam of Jamoney founded the alliance called The Mighty Armed States of Honor also known as M*A*S*H. Category:Purple team Category:Member of M*A*S*H Category:M*A*S*H